The tail of Riku Uzumaki
by KeepCalmAndWatchAnime
Summary: Riku Uzumaki is at the top of his class at the academy. Although he excels at almost everything, his mouth often gets him in trouble. One day his teacher decides to punish Riku for his constant talking during class. He forces Riku to read an autobiography on the legendary Hokage Uzumaki Naruto. As Riku reads the book he learns about himself, and his great grandfather's past.
1. Consequences

**Hey! So, I'm trying to make fanfics that are more original. I'm not going to lie, the fanfics on fanfiction are very fun to read, and always keep me on my toes. But I feel like they all take places in typical settings like a school, in a kingdom, or in an assylum. I don't know, maybe I'm not reading different fanfictions. And I'm not saying this to be bitchy or anything.**

**But anyways, I'm really excited to work on this fanfiction, and before you start reading this there are somethings you should know. This story takes place in a different time period because of the time skip. Cars, tanks, and stronger bombs have been invented. Also the building structures are different as well. Think about it as this time period as like the 1950's or whatever. I'm not sure. I also added in a Holiday. Just pretend that there was always Christmas in Konoha :)**

**I don't own Naruto even though I really wish I did.**

**Read and hopefully, enjoy :)**

* * *

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop talking Riku?", The tall grey haired man said.

"But teacher it wasn't just me! Everyone else was talking too!"

"I don't care Riku. If I hear your voice during my lesson one more time you will not like the consequences", said the man harshly.

Riku sighed and slumped down in his chair. He stared at the clock.

_Clock. I hate you so very much. It seems as if you move slowly on purpose…maybe it's not the clock's fault…maybe it's just time._

Riku stared back at the chalk board in annoyance. He was glad it was almost time to take the genin exam. Riku wanted to be a great ninja more than anything else. He didn't want to disgrace his family name.

Riku was an over all phenomenal student, close to a prodigy. Being at the top of his class he excelled in tai jutsu and had already mastered the rasengan. He was popular with the female classmates and was envied by most of the male students, but still had a decent group of friends. He had good looks, charm, and charisma. On top of that, his family name gave him the gift of wealth, and even more popularity. But like everyone else, Riku still had flaws. His skills made him arrogant and cocky to the point where even his own friends would roll their eyes at him and ignore him sometimes. He also talked a little too much. He would try to keep his mouth shut during class, but sometimes he just couldn't do it. When his parents found out he was talking in class, they sure set him straight. After receiving harsh punishments from his father, Riku tried harder to talk in class…and not get caught.

Over all, Riku has a pretty great life. He lives in a mansion in Konoha. His father works as an anbu black op while his mother works as the Hokage's assistant. Every year he would travel somewhere with his family, and Riku would always enjoy the small vacation. Riku loves his family dearly. He loved his Mom, his Dad, and his 4 year old little sister, no matter how whiny she could be at times. He also loved his grandfather who would tell the most extravagant stories about his family past. They were inspirational, and entertaining. Every Christmas Eve he would come visit for a whole week. Luckily, Christmas break was in 3 days. He had all of Christmas Eve, Christmas day, and the weekend to spend with his whole family.

"Riku! Pay attention! This is a very important lesson! Stop staring at the clock, it won't make time go by any faster!", shouted the grey haired man.

"Yes, sir", Riku said in shock.

The grey haired man continued his lesson as Riku tried focusing on the board, but was only to be distracted by the girl behind him who tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, but my pen stopped working, can I have one?", said his beautiful blonde friend Misa.

Riku and Misa have been friends since they were in diapers. They did almost everything together. They trained together, sat together during lunch, and almost every day Misa would come over and play video games with Riku. For a girl, Misa kicked ass at video games. Riku even witnessed her beat a few guys. In the beginning of this year he had begun to realize that he really liked her. He did almost anything to make her happy, occasionally Riku would realize she was flirting with him, and he would flirt back. But this week, they were flirting more than usual, and people were beginning to notice. Everyone talked about how cute they would be together, and how Riku should just ask her out on a date. Riku wasn't sure if he wanted a relationship. He was at that awkward phase in his life where he didn't know a whole lot, but knew the basics. Like how babies are made, and how his male hormones cause him to do "odd" things. Riku's mom talked to him about it, and as grossed out and uncomfortable as he was, he was glad to know. He was actually okay talking to his mother about it, but it was hard to talk to his dad about stuff like that. He knows his dad goes into ALL the details about EVERYTHING. But his dad isn't around often, so he doesn't have to worry about receiving "those talks" from his dad.

"No", Riku said in a sarcastic voice.

"Unfortunately, Misa did not take note of the sarcasm and gave him her sad puppy dog face. Her puppy face could make almost anyone say yes to her. The way she pouted her lips and looked up sadly with her soft green eyes could make almost anyone do anything for her.

"I was just kidding Misa", he said while handing her the black writing utensil she needed.

Misa slightly blushed at her stupidity. "You're such a douche sometimes", she said in her usually sharp tone of voice.

"You're a little slow sometimes", he said teasingly.

She wacked him in the head with a pencil.

"Hey chill I was only messin' with ya", he said souding slightly upset.

"Riku I warned you once, and you continue to disobey me. I've had it. You are going to read the autobiography 'The Journey' by Uzumaki Naruto.I'm giving you all of Christmas break to finish it. I will give you a test the day after to make sure that you've read it. All I will tell you is that this test won't be multiple choice, and if you fail, you will not be aloud to take the genin exam until next year", said the angry old man.

_This man is crazy. I shouldn't be held back for this. Hell, I'm such a good ninja that I should be taking the Chunin exams. The genin exam is 5 days after Christmas break. This isn't fair._

"But teacher I wasn't talking!", Riku said loudly.

"Yes you were. I hope flirting with Misa was worth it"

The class giggled and Riku turned scarlet and looked back at Misa who looked like she was about to open her mouth and say something.

"It's okay. I'll take the blame", he whispered.

"I was simply asking Riku for a pencil because my pen ran out of ink. Riku doesn't deserve a punishment like this", she said in defense.

Riku put his palm to his forehead and then covered his face. He was too scared to see what would happen next.

Misa was usually quiet and in some ways hard to read. She was a mystery to everyone, so when she spoke out of turn, or stood up for someone, it caught everyone's attention.

Riku stayed silent. He looked at Misa who had determination and bravery flamming in her eyes. She may be the quiet one, but everyone knows that she is fearless, and being the strongest kinouchi in her class, she was nothing but fearless. She wielded strong genjutsu that was passed down from family generations, and her taijutsu was almost as flawless as Riku's. Being top 5 in the class, she had high confidence and courage.

"Sit down before you get in trouble too", whispered Riku quietly.

"For once something good has come out of your mouth in this class Riku", said the teacher.

_I hate this teacher. And I hate how he can hear everything. _

Misa sat down quietly.

As the old man shuffled through the file cabinets of his office, it was the only noise to be heard. The ruffling of papers echoed in the silent room, and it was so quiet that you could here someone's eraser drop on the floor.

The old man walked towards Riku's seat and dropped the book on the desk as it landed with a loud thud.

Riku saw the thickness of the book and reacted instantly.

"How am I supposed to read so many pages in so little time?", Riku asked sounding overwhelmed.

"Figure it out", the grey haired man replied.

Riku did everything inside not to yell at the old man.

For the rest of the class period he was silent, and when the bell rang he felt joy. He headed as quickly as possible out the door but was stopped by his blonde headed friends.

"Riku I'm sorry", she said.

"It's ok", he replied sounding slightly upset.

He walked passed Misa and out the door, feeling her eyes burn holes through the back of his head.

Riku walked down the hallway while glaring at his book.

_The Journey volume 3 by Uzumaki Naruto. Should be interesting. I know that Naruto had done some great things for the people in Konoha and outside of Konoha. He was the savior of this village when Pain attacked, and fought Tobi and Sasuke during the Fourth Great Ninja War. He was also one of the most successful Hokage's ever. He developed a lot of technology and created peace amongst villages. Because of him there have been fewer wars. He is my biggest inspiration, so this book can't be too boring. After all, he is my great grandfather. _

Riku heard Misa's footsteps behind him.

"Am I still coming over for dinner today?", Misa asked.

"Of course", Riku said with a small smile.

"See you at six", she said.

Riku smiled as his heart pounded. He watched her as she walked in the opposite direction. Her long light blonde hair swaying back and forth as she slowly faded away. Riku let out a small sigh, and then continued to walk out of the school. His ride was probably waiting for him.

* * *

**So what do you think? Should I continue? Please read and review! ^_^**


	2. Bad day

"Dinner was really good", Misa said

"Oh it's no problem, I've known how to cook since I was ten. Sorry I didn't have time to order take out", Riku said.

"Oh it's fine, you should cook more often"

"Yeah I guess", Riku said with a slight blush.

Riku and Misa walked into the living room and turned on the television.

"Guess what's on in a few minutes", Misa said sounding excited.

"The chunin exams", Riku said excitedly.

Riku loved watching the chunin exams. It was his favorite thing to watch on television. Ever since he was 7 he has been watching other villagers compete against each other. He would read the Sunday paper to see who the top competitors are and would read about what jutsus they wielded and what clan they were from. He would usually route for competitors from the hidden leaf village, but sometimes would route for other competitors based off of there skills. When he was eleven he started gambling on who would win. He would place bets with most of the guys and girls in class, and usually he was right. He had a whole stash on cash under his bed from his gambling bets. The day when his parents find that stash will be the day he has a lot of explaining to do.

Misa also enjoyed watching the chunin exams. Although she didn't like to gamble on who would win, she would learn a lot from watching them. She would often yell at the television when an unfair call was made, and Riku would have to remind her to be quiet and not wake her sleeping little sister.

It was 7:55 and the first match up started at 8:00. It was the 10th year that the chunin exams had been aired on television. And there was no better way to start the season than with a great first match. Aido Yamanaka was going against a member of the sound village. Based off of the background information Riku had on both of them, he knew it was sure to be an interesting match.

"I'm so pumped", Misa said enthusiastically.

"I am too! Do you know the first match up?", Riku asked.

"No. You know I like it to be a surprise. I always like surprises"

"So you like surprises eh?"

"Yup"

Riku watched as Misa left the kitchen and made her way to the living room. Riku pulled out a bag of popcorn and threw it in the microwave. After a few minutes he took the bag out and headed into the family room.

"I made you popcorn. Surprise?", Riku said.

"The kitchen may be far away but I have the best hearing. You making popcorn for me is not a surprise", she said.

Riku rolled his eyes and sat down next to Misa.

* * *

_Maybe I should make a move on her…or maybe this is a bad time. I should probably wait when she is stable and not jumping out of her seat…no…I have to do this. I've had to many opportunities. Now is the time to start seeing if she is just playing games with me, or really wants me._

Intense music started to play as big black letters flashed on the screen reading "_Every year a new battle…"._ Misa edged closer to her seat. Her eyes glued to the screen. "_Every year a new arena…". _Riku watched as the big black letters faded away from the screen. Misa was practically bouncing up and down with excitement. _"Every year there are many losers…". _Riku looked over at Misa who was still attached to the television screen. _"And every year there are very few winners…". _Riku shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he thought of what to do. _"Keep your eyes on the screen…"._ Riku glanced over at the clock._ "Because even with a few blinks of the eyes…". _The words faded from the screen again. _"You could miss the biggest events". _Riku could feel his heart speed up. He wasn't sure if it was because he was excited to watch the exams or because he was nervous about trying to make a move.

"Round one!", shouted the announcer.

Misa slowly moved away from the screen and closer to the back of the chair.

_I gotta do this. I need to do this as swiftly and as naturally as possible._

Riku slowly moved his arm around Misa, laying it gently on her shoulder. It took a second for her to notice and when she did she blushed and tried to act calm.

The phone rang and she sprang up from her see to answer it. He watched her as she left the room. Riku turned red and felt a knot in his throat. He feared that he had taken things to fast or did something wrong.

"It's for you!", Misa shouted.

Riku got up from his seat and took the phone from Misa.

"Hello", Riku said.

"You still remember the deal right"

Riku sighed as he recognized the voice on the phone.

"Of course I do. I let you borrow one of my video games for a month if you win and you owe me twenty dollars if you lose"

"Alright, just wanted to make sure you remembered. Because last year you didn't pay me all my money from the bets I won, and I let it slide, but this year I'm putting my foot down"

"Ok", Riku said annoyed by his friend who kept on babbling.

"So don't forget. And if I win, which I'm sure I will. I get all bragging rights too"

Riku hung up the phone. As much as he cared for his close friend Izu, he was very annoyed with him at the moment.

"Still making bets?", Misa said sounding unimpressed with Riku's ways of making cash.

Riku ignored Misa's comment and went back to watch the fight. Misa sat down next to Riku, and because of the phone call they had already missed the first five minutes. And a lot of damage had been done to both competitors.

"Damn it, we missed so much", Riku said with disappointment.

"Be quiet will ya? I'm trying to watch", Misa said angrily.

Riku sighed and watched the match carefully. He was still unsure of how Misa felt towards him.

_Maybe I should try a less possessive approach. I should try something a little less…risky._

Riku had noticed that Misa's hand was placed a few inches away from his. Misa still had her eyes stuck on the match; it was almost as if Misa was being hypnotized.

_I'll just put my hand on her hand. Simple, and still showing affection in a lighter fashion._

Riku slowly and carefully moved his hand towards Misa's.

_You can do it Riku…you can do it._

"YES", Misa shouted as shot out of her seat and put her hands up.

"Aido Yamanaka won! Leaf village pride bitches!", Misa said happily.

Riku looked down at the floor while Misa who jumped up and down. Nor only did Riku lose his bet, but he also lost his opportunity to make a move on his beautiful blonde haired friend.

"I knew he would win! You should try routing for the underdogs sometimes Riku. They are full of surprises", Misa said.

"Yeah whatever", Riku said with a hint of attitude in his voice.

"Don't be too sad", she said teasingly.

Riku did not respond.

_Screw this. I'm just gonna kiss her. I **have **to know how she feels…_

Misa plopped herself down on the sofa right next to Riku. She looked into his bright blue eyes and sighed in relief.

"That was an intense fight. Too bad the next match isn't going to be interesting", she said with disappointment.

Misa looked at the clock.

"It's 8:30. My parents will be here to pick me up soon", she said.

She sat up and when she was about to move Riku grabbed her hand. Misa looked back into Riku's eyes. She was as calm as ever of course, but Riku could still tell that the blond was shocked.

Riku moved closer to Misa cautiously and kissed her softly on the lips.

Riku didn't know how he felt afterwards. His legs and arms felt numb as he slowly pulled away from her pink faced friend. Riku was blushing so much that his skin tone was almost tomato colored.

They sat there in silence. Riku had slowly begun to realize what he had done.

_Oh no…what have I done. What if she's grossed out by what I did, or even worse, tells someone about what I did. What if someone saw us? The window was open so the neighbors could have easily seen! What if our friendship is ruined because of this. What if she stops talking to me. I'm such an idiot! Why didn't I think of all of this stuff before._

"See you tomorrow, I guess…", she said with out emotion.

Riku's eyes followed Misa as she left the room, and it had felt as if a weight had been thrown on Riku's shoulders.

_That's it? I kiss her and all she says is "See you tomorrow". Was the kiss really that bad? Is she really that freaked out about it?_

Riku sat on the sofa for a few minutes. He wasn't sure of what to do. The commercials had just ended and the next match was about to start. Riku looked at the coffee table where his assigned book laid. He then looked back at the television to see two ninjas in an intense tai jutsu battle.

_Read book, or watch television?_

Riku then looked again at his book.

_Finish a few pages now and not have to worry about it later…_

Riku then looked at the television to see two ninjas covered in blood throwing strong attacks at each other.

_Or watch an intense match…_

Riku picked up his book and then put it on a little bookshelf in the room.

_I have a few days to read it. I can just start reading it tomorrow._

He through himself on the sofa and watched the match, trying to forget about his kiss with Misa.

He then heard the door open and footsteps heading towards the room he was in. Riku sat up from the sofa to see his father glaring at him with a certain angry look that made Riku feel very uncomfortable.

Riku turned off the television as he nervously greeted his father.

"Hello dad…it's nice to see you at home. It's been a while. How was your day?", Riku said trying to sound as chipper as possible.

"My day was fine…until I heard that someone in our family had gotten in trouble in school", he said sternly.

Riku put his head down in shame. His father sat down next to him.

"So you're reading a book on Uzumaki Naruto eh?", he asked.

"Yeah"

"Have you started reading it yet?"

"Oh you know…I read the first couple pages", he said with confidence.

"Oh really?", his father asked with interest.

His dad made his way to the bookshelf to pick up the thick book. He sat back down next to his son and skimmed through the first 5 pages.

"What were the first five pages about?", he asked.

Riku sat there with a blank face. He had absolutely no idea what to say.

"I suggest you get to reading. Until you finish reading the first 3 chapters of that book and give a brief summary afterwards…you will be in your room. And our maid Renyi will be working late night hours for the rest of the week so she can clean our library. So she will be able to hear you if you come down the stairs to watch television. And you know better than to disobey me the first time Riku", his father said sharply.

Riku sighed. He knew what would happen if he had even dared to disobey his father's punishments because they were always twice as bad as the first one.

"And just to let you know, I have already read every single book your great grandfather has made…so I will know if you are lying about if you read the book or not", his father added.

Riku took the book from his father and went up to his room. He through himself on the bed and stared at the cover.

_I might as well get started._

* * *

**So what do you guys think? I know some of you may be disappointed by this chapter, but this story isn't just about Naruto's past, but it's about Riku's character development as well. And this chapter will breed a lot of character development. So review. Review. REVIEW. And follow :)**_  
_


	3. Open book

**The Journey Chapter 1**

It was the last day before I would be returning to Konoha. I had been put through intense training, and it was nice to know that I would be returning home soon. Everyone had probably missed me, I'm sure the village was quiet with out me. Part of me even wondered if some people would recognize me, but it's hard to forget a face like mine.

"Naruto! Wake up! You may be returning back home in a week, but we will continue to train until your stay here is over!", Jiraiya shouted.

I rolled out of bed and followed Jiraiya outside to continue with my training.

"Alright Naruto, how about a little one on one match up? You verses me for one last time", Jiraiya said excitedly.

"Alright! I'm ready!"

I ran with full speed toward him with a kunai in my hand, getting ready to make my first attack, but just before I was about to get any closer, I heard a woman cry for help.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!

Jiraiya and I stopped what we were doing to sense the direction that the sound was coming from. I looked over at him, and he motioned me to follow him.

Soon, we were in the center of the village where a bunch of citizens were hiding behind barrels while others were running away.

Jiraiya and Naruto pushed through the crowd to see five men with masks on holding their swords to the throats of innocent bystanders.

"Just put what ever money you have in that bucket and we'll let them go", shouted one of the masked men.

As Jiraiya and Naruto made there way to the front of the crowded circle they immediately began to make a plan.

"Should we attack them spot on?", I whispered.

"We need to take a more cautious approach to this. You create a diversion so that I can sneak attack one of the masked men", Jiraiya replied.

"Gotchya! One diversion comin' up", I said confidently.

I made my way to the center of the circle where the five innocent bystanders were being held captive. He watched as a man followed him.

"I'm putting all the money I have in my pocket to let these people go", the man shouted as he threw his hard earned money into the bucket.

A few members of the audience gasped at his decisions while others protested against his willingness to give into the enemies needs.

"What the hell are you doing? Giving your money to these fools?", I shouted at the man.

"Saving innocent lives!", the man shouted back.

I turned to face a young boy with a tear rolling down his cheek as a knife softly caressed his neck. He couldn't be any older than six and had the look of fear in his eyes.

"He's setting an example for what all of you should be doing", shouted a man with a blue mask.

"We only have so much patience", a man with a green mask added on.

I watched as more people came forward putting money in the bucket. I couldn't stand it. I couldn't stand seeing people give into the enemy.

_I don't know how this may work out, but I have to at least try._

I went over to the man who was the first to put money in the bucket and punched him right in the gut. The man fell to his knees while the crowd panicked and yelled. The man slowly got up as he swung at me with full force almost hitting me as I swiftly dodged his punch. I quickly looked over to the masked men who had their eyes on me. With one swift movement I kicked the man in the chin and sent him flying into the crowd.

I looked over to see Jiraiya getting ready to attack one of the masked men. I turned to face the man with the blue mask and Jiraiya signaled me to throw a kunai. I went into my pouch, pulled out a kunai, and threw it at the man in the blue mask only for it to me deflected by the man with the red mask who threw his kunai right at mine. Both weapons hit the ground as Jiraiya kicked the guy with the red mask in the back of the head. Everyone in the crowd scrambled. I sprinted at the guy with the blue mask and punched him in the gut as I kicked the man with the green mask in the face. Jiraiya had already taken care of the others. The fight went by a lot quicker than I thought it would. This was probably one of the easiest fights I've had in a while.

We tied the criminals up and watched from a distance as more ninja came to check the scene. Everyone was safe, and the masked men were taken away.

"You saved my life", said the little boys in tear.

"That's what I do", I said giving him a thumbs up and a smile.

"Thank you", he said as he smiled and ran away to his mother who had hugged her son like it was the last time he would ever hug him.

It was moments like those that made me smile. I didn't have a mother or father, so when I saw other kids who had parents to love them and be there for them it made me happy more than anything in the world, but it also made me sad at times. At the time, I didn't even know who my parents were. I lived alone, but my two years of living and training with Jiraiya has made me realize that I was going to be alone again when I get back home to Konoha. That made me sad.

"Good work Naruto", Jiraiya said as he patted me on the back.

"It was a piece of cake", I said with a smile.

A smile appeared on Jiraiya's face and at the moment I felt like he was really proud of me.

"Now get back to work. We still need to train", he said as he walked back to the area where we usually trained.

I sighed as I followed him back to the training grounds to start my long day of intense training.

* * *

I went inside the house after training with Jiraiya all day. For the last month of our training we had moved into a home with a family Jiraiya was very close to. The father was always on missions, and the mother was pregnant, so she spent most of her days at home. There was also a daughter about my age who was also training to become a better ninja. Sometimes she would ask me if I wanted to spar with her, and if I was in the mood, we would sneak out of the house and spar or show each other new fighting techniques. She was pretty good for a chunin, and I regret not getting to know her better, because three days after I left Konoha she died on a mission.

"How was your training", the small chunin asked me.

"It was fine. I learned a few more techniques", I said as I unzipped my jacket.

"That's good"

I slipped off my shoes and took off my head band.

"It's too bad you're leaving tomorrow", she said as a look of disappointment appeared on her face.

"Oh don't worry, maybe one day I'll come back here and visit you"

"That would be nice…how about we train together one last time", she said with a smile.

"Sure! I might as well practice some more before I leave"

We grabbed our stuff, walked outside and went out on the fields near the woods.

"Here have some of these", she said as she handed me three extra kunai.

"Thanks"

I threw one of them at the tree hitting it right in the center.

"You've got good aim", she said as she threw a kunai at a tree that slightly missed the center.

"I've been working really hard on it. Two years ago my aim sucked, but now it's just about perfect", I say as I pulled out another one and threw it again.

"Mine has never been all that great, but I'm slowly improving", she said as she concentrated on the tree before throwing another kunai.

"We all have those areas we need to improve on"

"Yeah, you're right. I have a lot more work to do before I ever become a great ninja"

She stopped throwing kunai and laid down on the ground.

"Tired already?", I teased.

"No, just worried"

"Why?"

"I have an important mission to go on tomorrow. I'm going on my first B rank mission tomorrow, and I have to assassinate a wanted criminal"

"That's exciting! Aren't you pumped? I'm always pumped when I get a tough mission", I said with excitement.

"No, if anything, I'm worried that I won't make it out alive"

"That's how it is sometimes", I said as I laid down next to her.

I gazed at all the stars that lit up the sky with little white lights. There was a slight breeze and I could here a coyote howling from the woods. A firefly landed on my nose, so I cupped my hands over it and caught it.

"One of my best friends died on a mission, and I still feel guilty. I feel like if I were around to protect her, she would still be here today, or even if we both died, then at least I tried to save her", she said as she tried to hold back her tears.

"I know ho you feel", I said as I rolled over onto my stomach, still cupping the firefly in my hands.

"You do?"

"Of course I do. The third Hokage died when Orochimaru attacked our village, and going to his funeral was the hardest thing that I had ever done in my life. It was the first funeral I had ever gone to, and it was so hard to watch everyone around me fall apart. Going to that funeral was harder than all of the missions I'd ever gone on combined. The third Hokage cared about me, and made me feel like I belonged, even though everyone else said that I didn't"

"So it was your first funeral? The only time you'd ever had someone you cared about leave your life?"

"It was my first funeral…but not the only time that someone I cared about left me. Sometimes people in your life will go, they'll just get up and leave", I said with disappointment.

I let the firefly go and watched as the little green light went up into the sky and towards the full moon.

"My best friend…the one that I still call my brother…he left me", I said as I looked at the moon with sad eyes.

"Why", she said softly.

"Because he wanted to gain power…he wanted to seek revenge, and he picked those things over his own friends. He picked those things over his own village, and his own reputation", I said as anger flowed though my whole body and made me clutch onto the grass with a tight grip.

"Did the revenge and power really mean that much to him?"

"I guess so", I said sounding completely defeated.

"I'm sorry", she said sympathetically.

"It's okay…because I'm going to bring him back, even if I die trying. That's what missions are about…it's about attempting to complete the goal even if you don't come out alive. It's about fearlessly fighting against what ever comes your way to feel successful in the end, and as long as you believe in yourself and everyone around you, then you will have nothing to fear"

"Wow. You're right, and for a guy who's only been around for fifteen years, your pretty wise", she said as she looked away from me and back at the sky.

"I wouldn't call myself wise", I said as I trying to humble myself as I blushed slightly.

"Yeah you're right; wise was the wrong word to use"

I sat up and got back onto my feet.

"So are we going to finish training or what?"

* * *

When we finished training we sneaked back inside her house and went into our bedrooms. I changed into my night clothes and laid down on my bed, and accidentally knocked my backpack off of it. I looked on the ground to see that a few things had fallen out of it. Scattered on the floor were a few papers, a book, and a picture of Iruka sensei and I. I picked up the picture and looked at it with a smile on my face.

Iruka sensei was the closest thing I had ever had to a father. He was protective of me, and he taught me many things that have made me realize what it means to be a ninja. Not only that, but he had saved my life. If it wasn't for him, I would not be alive today.

_I hope everyone in Konoha is ready for me. I can't wait to see how everyone reacts when they see how much I've grown up. I want to show Kakashi how much stronger I've gotten...I want to show everyone how strong I've gotten. _

I put the picture on the dresser by my bed and put everything on the floor away. I put my bag under my bed and put my head on my pillow.

_Everyone will be surprised to see how much I've changed. I'm not a little kid any more._

__I closed my eyes and drifted away into a deep sleep.

* * *

**I decided to end the chapter here, but next chapter will still be chapter one for the Journey. I don't like writing super long chapters, but I usually update quickly. I'm sorry if the update took a while. Next chapter will be updated with in the next week and a half. Don't forget to review and follow!**


	4. Homecoming

**A/N: Remember when I said I update quickly...I lied. It's not as easy as I thought it would be to write this, but I am not giving up!**

**Warning: Not an exciting chapter**

* * *

**The Journey Chapter 1**

"Here it is", I say looking at the two large doors that lead to my the beautiful hometown.

"You've come so far kid, I'm proud of you", he said as he patted me on the back.

The two doors swung open and all I could think about was how everyone would react when I walked inside. I know Izumo and Kotesu would fall right out of their seats when they see how much I've grown. Waiting for the doors to open felt like waiting in line at a carnival, I could barely hold in all my excitement. I couldn't wait to see how much everyone else had changed. Konohamaru, Kakashi sensei, Baa-chan, Sakura-chan, the ramen guy...I wanted to see them all.

I walked through the gates and seeing the whole village made me remember how beautiful Konoha was in the morning. Konoha had a certain liveliness that no other village could have. And with each step I took the happier I felt. The thought of being around the one's who care about me the most after missing them for so long brought a happiness to my walk. I didn't walk through those gates like I was walking into any ordinary place. I walked through those gates the way a kid would walk through candyland. I held my head up high, feeling like a king. I couldn't help but feel that way, I know the whole village would be happy to have me back.

"Hey...could that be?"

"Yeah, No doubt about it!"

I saluted the two gatekeepers who had the biggest smiles I had ever seen on their faces when someone walked into the village. One of them even got out of their seats and leaned forward just to get a better view of me.

"Hey Naruto! Long time no see! It's good to have you back", Izumo said happily. I gave them my typical goofy Uzumaki grin. I couldn't help it, I tried to stop giving people that crazy smile I used to, but today was different.

"Good to see you guys too!", I said as I walked off. I could hear them gossipping as I walked away. I walked past Ichiraku and Ayame dropped all the dishes when she saw me.

"Naruto!", she shouted.

A few people who were sitting down eating their food turned around. I kind of blushed, I didn't know that she would react that way. I was happy that people were so shocked to see me, but this kind of attention made me feel like I was some attraction at a zoo.

"Hey!", I shouted back in excitement.

"Dad you'll never guess who's here!", she shouted as she walked off to find her dad. She came back dragging him by the arm with a huge smile on her face. He was so shocked to see me that he was left speechless for a few seconds.

"Naruto?!"

"The one and only", i said as I scratched the back of my head nervously.

"Boy did you grow up! It's been so long that it took me a while to process how much you've grown up!"

"Yeah, I used to be so small and"

"Have a seat! You too Jiraiya! Have some ramen, don't even worry about paying for it, it's all on me", he said cutting Naruto off.

"We'd love to sit and chat, but we gotta keep moving", Jiraiya said.

"All right! Come back tomorrow!"

We kept walking, until I reached a tall poll. To get a better view of the whole village, I ran up the poll and stood at the top to gaze at the whole area. Nothing about the place had changed one bit. It's size hadn't grown, all the shops were the same, and I could see the same people working where they always worked. I'm kind of glad that nothing changed, it made me feel like I didn't miss out on too much.

"This brings back memories! This place hasn't changed at all! Everyone, Uzumaki Naruto has returned!", I shouted with pride.

I looked over to the mountains to see something a bit surprising. They put Tsunade's head on the mountain, which I probably should have expected. The lady definitely deserved it after all she has done for Konoha.

"Naruto? Is it you!?"

I didn't even have to look in this persons direction to realize who it was. Sakura was standing right next to Konohamaru. She was a little out of breath, most likely because she was looking all over for me.

"When did you get back Naruto?!"

"Just now!", I said before jumping off the poll and back to the ground.

"It's been a while, Sakura-chan", I laughed.

She smiled softly, which wasn't like her. I thought she'd be a little more enthusiastic about me coming back, maybe even a hug, or being pelted with twenty questions. But maybe I was being a little too optomistic about how the whole situation should have went. It is Sakura afterall.

"You're taller than me, aren't you?", she said leaning in closer to me. She was right, and even I didn't notice it right away. I was so used to everyone in the village towering over me because I was such a pipsqueak. At this point, I finally reached around Kakashi's height.

"You're right"

Then things got even weirder, she started to smile shyly and kind of looked down at the ground nervously. I thought she was going to say something important, so I stood there anxiously. I may not be the brightest shinobi in the village, but I could surely tell when someone, especially my own teammate, was acting funny.

"Do you think, I am more womanly now?", she asked with a blush.

"Nope, haven't changed a bit", I said giving her a thumbs up. At the time, I didn't see what was wrong with it, but looking back at it, I couldn't believe how stupid I was.

She gave me a look of irritation before turning away from me in dismissal.

"Naruto, check out the awesome new jutsu I learned!"

I looked towards Konohamaru, but in a puff of smoke he was gone and was replaced by a beautiful unclothed female. Sakura looked at the jutsu in horror, while I stood there unphased by it. It's good to know that Konohamaru is still the same jackass he was two years ago. I've always loved that kid like a brother, he's like a younger version of me.

"How does it look Naruto? I've been workin' on it for a while now"

I laughed at his question. "Konahomaru, I'm not a kid anymore. So you shouldn't use technique's like that anymore, either", I said in a fake serious voice. He looked down, disappointed by the fact that I had grown up.

"That technique is too weak! I'm going to show you my new developed pervy ninjustu!", I shouted with enthusiasm. Before I could even lift a finger to show it, Sakura turned around and hit me right in the face.

"You moron!", she shouted as I went face first into the ground leaving streams of blood behind me. It was good to know that Sakura still liked to punch the living shit out of me after everything I say and do. It really showed how much she cared. And as crazy as it sounds, I missed Sakura's punches to the face. It brought back memories. Memories that scare me till this day.

"You haven't changed a bit!", she said furiously.

* * *

I stood anxiously in Tsunade's office. Sakura was by my side, seeming calmer than usual, and Jiraiya seemed relaxed too. It had been a while since I'd seen Tsunade, and I was just dying to hear what mission she had in store for me.

"Long time no see Naruto. You've grown up"

"Yup two years of hard work that will surely pay off"

"Well, let's put it to the test", she said with a smirk.

"Whatever the test is, I'm ready for it!", I said confidently.

"Good, because I want you two to face off against someone. You're opponent has been resting and training for this day, the same way you have been training while you were gone"

"So who is it?", Sakura asked.

"Your opponent is"

There was a knock on the door, and I had a feeling I knew exactly who it was.

"You can come in"

He walked in casually as he always did. His grey haired swished to the side like it always was, same droopy eye and baggy jounin clothes. Same old Kakashi sensei.

****"Yo"

* * *

**Yeah...very dull chapter, but next week will be better. I just felt like I had to update. I need more reviews and follows. Thanks for reading. Improvement will be given**


End file.
